Shatter (Sequel to 'Glass')
by snxpechan
Summary: [Draco x Reader] After unfortunate events, Draco walks further into the lonely road...


Prologue.

_Draco held [Y/N]'s body close, her body white as snow. Warm, salted tears dripped down from his cheeks, landing on the cold face of his lost love. Hermione wept into Ron's shoulder, his arm wrapped her shoulder. Harry and Snape just stood there, unable to do anything. Only the wind blew as its harsh coldness lingered._

Final

Hogwarts was quiet. The same quiet when Cedric Diggory died. The same quiet when everyone knew Voldemort is back. The same quiet when everyone knew more will be dying…

Draco took no pity from everyone. No one knew of his relationship with [Y/N] except for the golden trio and Professor Snape. None of them spoke a word about her. It was a mourning period for the Hogwarts staff and students that had made everyone lose the light in their eyes once again.

- Flashback -

_Professor Snape led Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco out of the Forbidden Forest, carrying [Y/N] as her motionless arm swung slowly back and forth. Hagrid's light from his hut was brightly lit and the gruff humming of a tune was heard. Fang lay at the foot of Hagrid's hut. Once he saw the sight of a tall silhouette with four others, he lifted his head and barked loudly. _

_"Fang! Wha' is goin' on out there?" shouted the half-giant, stepping outside. _

_Hagrid's twinkling brown eyes saw the silhouettes as they approached closer. Professor Snape's hard cold stare, Ron and Harry's bowed down heads, Hermione's tear-stained face and Draco's usual smirk and rude remarks were gone made Hagrid's spark in his eyes and smile start to fade when he saw the pale body of [Y/N] in Snape's arms. _

_"W-Wha' happened!?" Hagrid looked down at the still body as Snape avoided looking at his dead student. _

_"A Blackgart. It…had fed on Ms [L/N]'s soul. Potter, Granger, Weasley and Malfoy were unable to save her when they were at the Forbidden Forest" replied Snape, grimly. _

_Hagrid looked over once again at the four students behind Snape. All four of them looked as if they had been shattered by the sight of something upsetting and disturbing. Draco in particular had his fist clenched tightly by his side. _

_"Firs' we outta take the 'em back to back to 'Ogwarts. Then we take [Y/N] to the Hospital Wing" murmured Hagrid to Snape, his eyes still on the four students. _

_Snape nodded solemnly and turned to them. "Granger, report to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore that a student had died. Potter and Weasley, you may follow her. Malfoy…" - Snape took a moment of silence to think – "…return to the Slytherin common room until further notice"._

_Hermione glanced at [Y/N]'s closed eyes then headed to the castle, Harry and Ron following her. Draco stood there before slowly going after the same path as the Gryffindor's, shedding a hidden tear down his cheek._

Draco held the package in his hand; the crisp brown packaged covering the unknown of the box. This was his last chance to finish the task. Everyone was depending on him especially the Dark Lord. He didn't choose Snape to be the one to kill Dumbledore, nor did he choose Bellatrix who boiled with lust to kill the old man, but Voldemort had chosen him to do the deed. This would mean great pride, trust and loyalty would be placed upon the Malfoy family. Nothing was going to be in his way. _Nothing…_

[Y/N]'s funeral didn't take place until Saturday evening. She lay in a white stone tomb, her eyelids shut and her lips rosy pink. She wore the same thing on her death day: the Slytherin uniform. The frosted snow had been cleaned off days ago, the uniform neat and tidy. Her hair was brushed and adorned with small white gardenias. In her clasped hands that lay at the front of her body was her wand. Snow fell like gentle rain in the night sky, below all of the Hogwarts students and staff members. Dumbledore stood just behind the tomb on a little platform. Clearing his throat, he looked up at the students before him.

"Students and staff, we have gathered to say our last farewells to [Y/N] [L/N]. She was a compassionate Slytherin student. Her death was not meant to come so quick nor was she meant to die young. We all shall dearly miss [Y/N] for she had entered Hogwarts in her first year with encouragement and hopes of her future career. Our deepest regards will go to her."

One by one, each student came with a gift – flowers in this occasion – and placed them below the tomb. They would whisper their last words to her and then walk away. No one spoke a word to each other as they kept their thoughts to themselves and their lips sealed. Hermione tried to stop herself from crying, but more tears will come down. Ron and Harry tried to comfort her, but they knew it was no use. Soon all of the students had said their goodbyes…except for one. Draco Malfoy slowly stepped towards the tomb, a small bouquet of baby breathes and red ice-frosted roses in his hand. He did not look at [Y/N]'s beautiful, peaceful face. Gently, he placed the flowers in her clasped hands along with her wand. Small whispers then started, but were hushed by Dumbledore. Leaning forward, Draco finally glanced up. [Y/N]'s rosy pink lips were slightly pouted, the same way that she would do when he would tease her. _If only I could kiss those lips one last time…_ Draco stroked her hair, his fingers brushing against the side of her cheeks. He then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on [Y/N]'s forehead before walking away from the staff and teachers, away from the tomb, away from [Y/N]…

Facts were now starting to spread around Hogwarts about Draco's sudden 'farewells' after a week from the funeral. A 5th year Gryffindor boy had started spreading them like a firecracker with a bang; the news jumped from one person and then to a group that Draco Malfoy had been dating [Y/N], but he had abused their relationship. Draco had no appetite when he sat down at the breakfast table. He avoided all of the Slytherin students and sat by himself. Other students were looking at him over their shoulders, whispering and pointing at him. Harry, Ron and Hermione did not look at him, but ignored all news of him, though Harry would quickly glance at him with the corner of his eyes. All the staffs were a bit rigid with the 'information' going around. Draco held his gaze down at his empty plate. He didn't say a word or acknowledge anyone. He didn't ask for anything, but he quickly left the Great Hall. Everyone looked at the big doors as they heard the last of Draco's footsteps from outside.

"Harry just leave him alone." Hermione pulled on Harry's jumper, but he shrugged her off. Harry continued storming towards Draco, who was sitting underneath a tree. Ron and Hermione followed him, hoping to stop him before he causes trouble.

Harry whipped out his wand. "MALFOY!"

Draco looked up and sneered once he saw that Harry was charging towards him with the Mudblood and gingerhead. Taking his wand out Draco stood to defend himself, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Potter! What do you want with me!?" he growled, aiming his wand at Harry's stomach.

"Either you put away your wand away so I can talk or I break your face with my fist"

Sneering, Draco lowered his wand. Harry slowly approached him, pocketing his wand. Ron and Hermione gave each other wary glances before standing beside Harry.

"So what are you here for, Potter? Going to blame me that everything is my fault!?" shouted Draco, suddenly letting his frustrations out.

Harry remained calm. "No-"

"Well half of it is" cut in Ron.

Harry and Hermione gave him a look with Hermione nudging his stomach with her elbow. Enraged, Draco stormed past them, fuming. Harry was about to chase after him, but was pulled back.

"I told you to leave him alone" said Hermione.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the pale blond heading into the castle. "What did you want with him that was so urgent?"

Harry took out an envelope, stained with coffee and the scent of its deep richness lingering from it. Hesitant, Draco snatched it away from Harry's hand and stormed off.

It was past midnight and Draco stood in the Room Of Requirement, envelope in hand. The crackling of the fire was the only warmth and light source in the room. Knife in hand, Draco slid it against the top of the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment contained within. He smelt the vanilla essence that only one person puts on their letter. [Y/N]. With trembling fingers, he unfolded the letter that held the last words of his lost love.

_Dear Draco,_

_It's been a long time since we last talked. I understand you are busy with the Dark Lord, but I wanted to tell you that…you're not a bad person. I know you Draco Lucius Malfoy more than anyone else, even than your mother. Ever since we became friends you've been cold and arrogant towards other students, but deep down you have a gentle heart. Having a gentle heart doesn't mean you're weak. It gives and shows others what you really are. You do care about some things not out of hatred, but of love. Your heart is being surrounded by darkness right now, but I know the gentle Draco is still there. I really miss you Draco. I want you to come back. I want to embrace you so tightly and cry tears of happiness about our reunion. I'll be waiting for you. I love you._

_Forever yours, [Y/N]._

Tracing the engravings of her name, Draco clutched the letter close to his gentle broken heart and sobbed. His tears falling to the stone floor and breaking like glass. Loud cries of agony and loss echoed in the room for only him to hear: the torture of loneliness and the pain of a lost love. As he continued to cry, his heart started to crack ever so heavily…a broken mirror that reflects his long-gone beloved…the shards on the ground, sharp edges so dangerous to touch. Too harsh, too hurtful yet so heavenly….

_[Y/N]_

_Where are you?_

_Come back…_

_Please don't leave me alone…_

_…_

_I love you…_

_Forever yours, Draco…_


End file.
